To Live Again
by edwardbella15
Summary: Thrown out of pub,meeting a stranger,starting over. Seems like fun right?
1. Meeting Carlisle

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. But the change in my pocket.**

**Summary: Thrown out of pub,meeting a stranger,starting over. Seems like fun right?**

Meeting Carlisle

Have you every been so pissed or angry that you what to kill someone or just had a bad day and someone just wants to fuck with you to make you more pissed than you already are and you start to plot how to kill that person for fucking with you? Well if you don't have that urge or feeling then your life is prefect, but my life is way more complicated, because of one small freaking reason. Do you what to that reason is? I can tell you this it isn't such a happy reason. I'll tell you the reason why my life is complicated it's because of what I am, what just happens to be a vampire.

My name is Bella and this is my story, and no it doesn't have a happy-ever- after. I was born on April 10, 1553. I was transformed into a vampire on April 26,1577 my creator, whose name was Carlisle. He found me in an alley way beside the local pub. I was drinking that night because I had recently learned that the one I loved and cherished, Erik Storm, had been murder. I went to the local pub to drown my sorrows in the tanker I was drinking out of. I had gotten to loud and the owner kick me out into the alleyway which was where Carlisle had found me. I thought he was crazy at first because I knew how horrible I smelled but, yet he just kept walking to me. He squatted so that he could see my eyes, then he asked in a voice that was so low that I almost didn't hear him.

"Do you want to come with me".

I stared back into his eyes. They had a murky brown color to them. I then moved my eyes from his eyes and look at his face, I gasp. It was beautiful.

His skin was very white, almost like a ghost, his nose was at a perfect point, his lips were the color of the lightest pink, but perfect nevertheless, his hair looked like brown waves that moved with the wind, I could see little streaks of blonde in them. I felt a twang of jealously, because I was beautiful, but I couldn't compete with him. I noticed he was waiting for any answer to a question he had asked.

"What did you say" I asked stupidly.

"Do you want to come with me" he repeated.

"Why do you want me to come with you" I asked.

"I can provide shelter, clothing and food for you" he said warmly.

"Fine I'll come with you" I finally said. I got up and followed him, he had a carriage waiting to take us were he wanted us to go.

I got in the carriage and he got in after me. He sat across me and just stared at me the whole entire trip, not move a muscle, not blinking and it looked like he wasn't breathing either.

I knew right then and there that who ever he was he was not human.


	2. New Life

Disclaimer: I don't anything but what I have in my room. (Not)

Summary: Bella falls and is almost killed in till ………….

New Life

We stopped in front off these big white house with big clear glass windows. You could say it was bright and open. He got at of the carriage before me, once he was out he turned around and held his hand out to help me from the carriage before I could fall. I was gawking at the house and its landscape surrounding it. All he did was just stare at me. I turned to look at him. He smiled at me and said "Welcome to my home". Before I went any further "What is your name stranger and why do you take me here" I asked.

He just chuckled "My name is Carlisle, as for why I brought you here, that will have to wait for another time, why don't you come in" I started up the stairs and he followed me.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood straight up.

I stopped and turned around to face him. "What are you" I asked The smile that had been placed on his face slid off quickly. "Whatever do you mean 'what am I'" he said quickly.

I took one last look at him and then I ran down the stairs as fast as I could. I felt my foot twist and I was falling. It felt like it would go on forever but it came to a painful stop. I crashed all the way to the ground and that's when I black out.

One day later………..

I woke, but I couldn't open my eyes. I had no control over any part of my body. I started to feel my body, I wished I hadn't. There was a pain beyond pain. It felt like fire was being pushed through my veins. I found my voice. I screamed as loud as the fire would let me, "PUT THE FIRE OUT PLEASE!!!!!" From somewhere in the distance I felt someone take hold of my hand. The skin felt cool but did nothing to stop the fire burning inside of me. I heard a male say "It will be ok". I wanted to scream out that nothing was ok. I was on fire, but no one was helping put it out.

Two days later……….

I woke to find out that I could hear almost anything. I was afraid to open my eyes. I could feel the fire but it was retreating to my heart, my heart was beating as fast as it could go. Both sides were putting up a good fight but the fire got and head start. My heart was going towards its last beat. I heard my heart go thud, thud one last time and then, it stopped completely. I could hear nothing but what sounded like calm breaths beside me. I took a deep breath and I open my eyes……….

How did you like it? I hope you will like it. I was thinking of put some smut into the story. Do you think I should that?

Please Review, tell me what you think good or bad it doesn't matter. Review, Review Please, Please Review, PLEASE,PLEASE Review


	3. First Sight

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my brain (which my parents made)

Summary: Bella has awaked as a new vampire, what will Carlisle teach her ?

First Sight

I opened my eyes and everything was crystal clear. I could see the lines in the wood pane across the room. I could hear a 1000 times better than when I was ….. I stopped. I listened as far as I could, it sound like hoofs pulling a carriage,… all the way in town? I could hear as far as the city limits, but that's a mile away I thought? Huh, what was wrong with me, this isn't normal.

I thought about getting up off the table, which I laid upon. The moment I thought off it I was already sitting up. I looked to the door of the room and there he was. He was more beautiful then when I first saw him. I tried to think back to when I first saw him. When I tried it was hard to see, it was like there was a shade over my memories. I was afraid that I would never remember my past, my self, of who I was. My brain processed all of this in a matter of seconds. It felt I had more space in my head than before. I didn't know what I was, but I knew I was not human.

"What am I" I asked. I could hear the fear in my voice. He just looked at me like I hadn't even spoken.

"You are what I made you, which happens to be a vampire" Carlisle said. I just stood looking at him, There were story about these people called vampires and if they were true this was not what I wanted to be.

"A vampire" I said. I was shocked, I didn't believe in the stories that were told about them. My grandmother had told me that my great-great grandfather was bitten by a vampire and changed into one and that he still walks the earth. I never believe my grandmother in till now?

"What are vampires" I asked out of curiosity.

"We are people that will never die, we have the faces of angels, though we are not. People think of us as demons, because we take blood from the living, but I have found another way to live, I do not take blood from innocent people, I have decided to drink the blood of animals" he said in a calm tone.

"But why are your eyes yellow, I've never seen anyone with yellow eyes" I asked calmly. His eyes were the color of topaz, don't get me wrong his eyes were beautiful, but that was not a normal color eye color from any person or every a vampire…..maybe.

He started to take slow, short steps towards me. I felt the need to defended myself, but I fought it.

"My eyes are yellow because of my choice of diet" Carlisle.

"Will me eyes turn yellow likes yours" I asked

"In a few months, the diet of animal blood dilutes the color, as of right now your eyes are scarlet" he said calmly.

"What"!!! I screamed. "My eyes are scarlet". I rushed to the mirror hanging on the wall. I was a different person than who I was before.

The woman in the mirror was beautiful beyond compare. Her limbs were strong and luminous as a pearl. Her hair was lustful, shiny and had body. It stop half way down her back and then I saw her eyes I was in complete shock, her eyes were scarlet red. They were super creepy. The woman in the mirror was an alien to me.

I turned to see Carlisle looking at me, probably to see how I would act to the changes that happened to my body.

"Are you ready to hunt my daughter Bella" Carlisle said. I turned my back on the mysterious woman in the mirror and looked at Carlisle and said "Okay, let's hunt"


	4. First Hunt

**So it took so long to update. I haven't had time to. Hopeful this is a great chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

**Summary: Bella goes on her first hunt, what will she do……..**

First Hunt

Carlisle moved toward the window. I looked at him in shock.

"The window" I said, there was fear laced in my voice. He looked back at me, he could see the fear in my eyes. He came towards me very slowly.

"It's ok, my daughter, my Isabella" he cooed, "you are unbreakable, I would not let you get hurt.

Since the first time I met him I hadn't believe him, in till now, I could feel the truth in his words.

"Okay" I said, He held out his hand for me to take it. I took it and for the first time I felt like I had a father.

He lead me towards the window. He let go of my hand and looked at me.

"Watch me" Carlisle said. I looked at him.

He turned towards the window, looked down and then jump. I looked after him and saw how he placed his feet to absorbed the impact. It looked easy enough. So I looked down there where a lot of rocks. My new eyes made them very clear and very scary. I swallowed my fear. I did what Carlisle did.

The ground rushed to meet my feet. I landed on the balls of my feet. I felt a smile spread across my face. I looked up to find Carlisle leaning against a tree looking at me.

I felt the smile slid down ¼ of an inch my face.

"Didn't I do it right Carlisle" I asked, worried I'd done something wrong already.

"No, you did nothing wrong. It was….." he said

" 'It was' what" I said

He looked at me before he spoke.

"It was quite gracefully actually. I never seen a vampire with more grace then you, Bella" Carlisle said gently.

"Oh" I said if I could blush it would have happen now.

"Ok so what are we going to hunt, Carlisle" I asked.

"Listen, close your eyes and let your senses spread as far as they can" he said from behind me. I felt him near me. I felt the needed to defend myself but I didn't. I let my senses go out, I closed my eyes. I smelled and heard a herd of deer near the river bank a 100 ft from where we were. I opened my eyes.

"By the river bank" I said

"Good job, my daughter" Carlisle praised. I felt proud. I was doing something right for once.

"I'll race you to the river" Carlisle said. I felt power pulse through my veins at the sound of this challenge. I knew I would beat him, but something puzzled me.

"What about the trees, what if I get hit by one of them when I'm running ?" I asked worried now.

"You will be able to see ever detail on the tree even if you are running fast." he said kindly. I felt better now, if I could see ever detail on the trees then I wouldn't have to worry about hitting them.

"Ready. Get set. Go" Carlisle said before he bolted through the forest. I was on his heels in no time. My stride match 3 of his. I stop when we reached the river.

"What do we do now, Father" I asked. I was excited to continue my training.

"We jump across" he said calmly.

"Ok" I said. I was ready. I could have dug a hole under the river and not be tired.

"Watch me" Carlisle said. Carlisle took 3 strides back and ran and at the last moment jump. It looked like he was flying. He land on the edge of a rock. It looked easy enough. I jump and land farther than him.

"Bella, where are?" Carlisle called through the woods.

"I'm right here, father" I called back. I could hear him racing to catch up with her. I was having so much fun.

I heard Carlisle came out of the trees to were I stood. I stiffed the air and smelled something that didn't smell very good.

"What is that smell" I asked the blonde god beside me.

"That is a deer or…..' he sniffed the air ' a heard of deer. Just past those trees over there." he pointed over to a small group of trees where the smell was coming from.

The wind suddenly shifted and blew a new scent towards me. It made my throat burn like fire. I followed it not caring where it took me. Next thing I knew I was in a small meadow. In the center of the meadow was a man sitting around a camp fire. He was reading a book from what I could tell. He was using the fire as a light. He didn't hear my approach.

I heard leaves move behind me. I automatically moved into a crouch. Carlisle appeared through the leaves. I straightened out of my crouch. Carlisle moved toward me very slowly, probably afraid I would attack him. Instead I turned back to the man in the meadow. He was standing up now. He had a cup of water in his hand. He through the water on the fire and the fire went out. I could see him clearly without the fire.

"I want him so bad, Carlisle." I told Carlisle, as I watch the man enter the small tent on the other side of the fire.

"Yes, I know you want him, but you can't have him. He is human" Carlisle said I could tell he was worried by his voice.

Before I turned to face Carlisle, the man in the meadow had come out of the tent and turned his back to Carlisle and me.

I turned to face Carlisle in the face.

"If I want him then I shall have him" I hissed at him, and with that I walked out of the trees and into the meadow where the mystery man was.

**Please Review Please Good or Bad It Doesn't Matter. But I hope You Like Reading It As Much As I Enjoyed Writing It. I Hope To Update Soon, So In Till Then au revoir et salut So Please Review Please Review Please. Thank You.**


	5. First Love Part 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own heart._

_Summary: Bella meets a man in a meadow, he's human, she's a newborn vampire. What will she do…….._

_First Love_

I walked towards this mystery man, who would become my first victim. He still had his back turned to me. It was going to be an easy kill. I was half-way there when Carlisle came out from the trees.

"Bella" Carlisle hissed. His tone was a warning one, but it was low enough that the man didn't turn around.

"Isabella" he hissed, using that same tone, but this time the mystery man heard him.

He turned to face us. His face was a mask of pure horror.

"What d-d-do you want?" he stuttered. I could smell the fear on his breath but the scent was just the same: sweet and smelled delicious.

"I want you." I hissed meanly.

"Isabella Swan" Carlisle warned.

"What, Carlisle" I said, my eyes still upon the man or should I say boy. I had gotten a little closer, and now had a clear view of his face. He looked no older then seventeen. His face looked familiar, but when I went to look back in my memories , my human memories, they were clouded, like I had never had perfect vision, but I could see his face.

"Edward Masen ?" I asked calmly to the man.

The man stopped backing away. He stared in my direction. I knew he couldn't see as well as I could.

"Who are you ?" he asked.

I went over to the extinguished fire and found a flint and stone on the ground. I relit the fire, but it went out quickly.

"Carlisle could you get some firewood, please ?" I asked the blonde vampire.

Carlisle just stared at me, like he believe I was still going to attack this man.

"Carlisle' I said ' I'm not going to attack him. When you get enough logs for the fire and get the fire started, then I tell you why."

"Ok" was all he said before I felt the wind stir and heard the swish of his clothes against a tree.

"Edward, darling, why don't you come sit over here" I asked him gently. Carlisle had come back with branches, leaves and logs. He put them in a neat pile on top of the already burnt out logs. I picked up the flint and stone again. The flint sparked and caught one of the leaves and then the rest of it was ablaze.

Carlisle moved away from the fire and came and sat by me on one of the logs that surround the camp fire.

I put my head in my hands. Then I heard the sound of cloth rubbing against the wooden log. I knew that Edward had taken a sit on the other log, that was closest to Carlisle.

"Edward," began, "do you know who I am" I asked

He paused for a moment.

"No". he said.

"Are you really sure you don't know who I am" I asked. I heard him breathe deeply. He paused. It was a long pause then the first, but not as long as I had hoped.

"No" he said in a firm tone, "I don't know who you are, what you are, or what you want. So can you just please tell" he said.

"Bella what is going on? Carlisle hissed to low for the human to hear, " what is the meaning of this, how do you know him" he finished quickly.

"I don't know yet, but I will explain later" I said. I knew perfect well who he was, but he couldn't remember who I was. "Had I really changed that much" I asked myself.

"Edward" I said sadly. The I raised my head from my lap and heard his intake of breath.

"Your beautiful" I heard him whisper.

"Thank you" I said gently. I could feel a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"Look inside yourself Edward and tell me you do not know who I am." I said to him.

For the second time that night I heard him take a deep breath. He had his eyes closed. He was looking though his memories.

He gasped and open his eyes and stared at me. I knew he could not see my face as well as I could see his face, but by the intake of breath I knew he had guessed who I was.

"Isabella Swan" he gasped.

"Yes, Edward. It's me" I said.

He did something that would change his life and mine forever, and it was one mistake I would regret for all eternity.

**_PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE. IF YOU LOVE ME PLEASE REVIEW. I also have a new story out called Mistake so please check it out I heard it is alot better then this so go read it and review please. ALSO REVIEW FOR THIS ONE. FOR ALL THAT YOU LOVE PLEASE REVIEW. _**

**_Thank You._**


	6. First Love Part 2

**Disclaimer: Don't need one, Do I. I don't think so.**

**Summary: Edward does something that changes his life, and mine forever.**

**Sorry it has taken so log to update. My mom put a password on the computer so I couldn't get on. The school started and then some more problems with my grandpa. Help my mom and dad out keeping things straight and clean. I hope you like the update. Remember to Review Please Thank You.**

**First Love Part 2**

Edward came around the fire and hug and kissed me. My control broke loose on the kiss.

My teeth found his neck and sink into his neck. His blood was like liquid fire. It rushed willing into my waiting mouth. It tasted wonderful. It soothed the burning in my throat, and then he was gone.

I looked and Carlisle had pulled him away from me.

"Carlisle, what have I done" I asked on the verge of tears. I didn't even know if I could cry in this body.

Carlisle was holding him like a baby. I didn't try to take a step forward, because I was afraid of what I would do.

Then all of a sudden Edward stiffed. He looked like he was going to open his mouth, then it clamp shut and looked like it would stay that way forever.

Day 1

Edward hasn't screamed at all. I asked Carlisle if he was changing and he said calmly. "Yes" I looked at him and I new the pain he was in. I could remember it clearly.

Day 2

Edward barley move all day. His leg twitched twice and that was it. I hoped he would survive. I wanted to keep him and claim him as my own, and be able to keep him forever as mine.

Day 3

It was almost over. His heart took off and was beating fast. It sounded like a bunch of horses running towards the finish line, and then it was slient. I stopped breathing and so did Carlisle. We waited be Edward's side waiting for him two open his eyes so he could see the world for what it really was. Without thinking I took his hand into mine and squeezed a little bit of pressure on it and said…

"Edward it's ok I'm here. You can open your eyes now you are safe I promise" I told him gently. I laced my voice with as much love, kindness, and passion as I could and then I felt pressure on my hand from him.

He sat up and turned his head towards me and opened his eyes.

**What did you think good bad horrible? Please review. I was thinking of putting the story on hitis and then I thought I'd asked my readers. So if you want me to conutine this story please review even if you didn't like it. PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW oh yah one last thing I forgot to tell you**

……….

………

……..

…….

…….

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy y. I know I haven't updated in a few years and I'm so freaking sorry but I'm going to start posting and writing again, it calmed me and relaxed me so I'm going to start again. I hope you guys stay with me and if you guys can comment on which story you want me to update first and I will do 2 Chapters. I love you guys so much. Thank You! and please stick with me.


End file.
